Eternity
by salix-alpina
Summary: Just so you all know, I'm a GSR ship. Beware lovers of Sofia and Catherine. Catherine's being...Catherine, Sofia's being...Sofia. Is the GSR revealed? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Help me, help me", Catharine screamed as she sprinted down the lab hallways in a pair of repulsive metallic brown high heel shoes. She ran towards Warrick and Mindy who were talking about the DNA evidence in a murder case. "Warrick you have to help me", Catharine then hugged Warrick and he rolled his eyes at Catherine.

"Catherine what happened" Warrick said.

"Well, I uh accidentally might have done something wrong" said Catherine.

Sofia stormed down the hall with her hand on her nose. Immediately Catherine hid behind Warrick.

"Catherine I request that you meet me in Grissom's office!" Sofia said in a most irritated tone.

Mindy was still next to Warrick when she said "Sofia do you need a pillow to scream into? I have one in my lab?"

Suddenly, Catherine was being dragged down to Grissom's office. When the two of them came to the door it had been closed. Sofia knocked on it.

"Just a second," said familiar voice. The door opened and none other than Sara stepped out of it. She was brown shirt and a long skirt of the same color. Sara was also wearing tan lipstick with a pair of butterfly earrings. "Sorry about that." Sara said as she, Sofia, and Catherine were passing.

The two of them entered the office and Grissom said "What can I help you both with?" Oh so suddenly, Catherine noticed that Grissom had smeared tan lipstick. Catherine did a double take but Grissom had already wiped it away in a very un-conspicuous manner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI ok so don't sue me.

"What can I help you both with?" I said as I in the most inconspicuous manner wiped away the lipstick from Sara and I kissing.

"Well, Catherine here decided that it was a good idea to smack me across the face for interrogating a …." Sofia went on and on while Catherine was just standing behind her in astonishment. Catherine had a motion to the door and then to Grissom with a raised eyebrow.

Grissom became wide-eyed at the idea that Catherine could solve this mystery but Sofia couldn't. Then he thought 'Well Sofia's I.Q. did test 94 so it's possible.'

Behind Sofia's back was still Catherine, who, of course was making fun of Sofia. Catherine was using her hands to mimic Sofia.

Grissom then blurted out "Catherine did someone slip drugs in your drink again?"

"Grissom I told you that Sofia didn't know and now look what you did you probably caused the entire lab to known!" Catherine wined

"Well I'm sorry if some people can't just realize the fact that they are 40 years old and have a 16 year old going around for prostitution." Grissom said in a very casual tone.

Catherine stormed over to Grissom's desk and had an emotional breakdown while Sofia just stood there well… being Sofia. At that moment Eckile waltzed into Grissom's office, which was one of the worst possible things that could happen.

"Grissom please take control of your lab," he said "ok well there is a 419 in the desert and I hope you can pull your team together to do it."

"Catherine stop crying or you're going to be the next 419" Grissom said. Then Gill turned to Eckile and said "Hey Eckile, you don't even have a team!" Eckile then turned and walked down the hall with a tear forming in his eye.

**Note: **If you didn't know a 419 is a homicide and if you don't know what a homicide is well then…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own CSI, I would like to but I don't.

Grissom and Sara were on their way to the 419 in the desert on the ride there Sara said "Did Eckile say anything about the peculiar about the scene?"

"No he didn't." answered Grissom ", but I'm sure there is something weird about it with the way Eckile talks."

Grissom and Sara got to the crime scene and expected to be there before any of the other CSIs and they were. As Sara and Grissom got over the body, Sara's head turned towards Grissom's and she said "This body is somewhat…familiar."

The body was that of a female and his leg was torn off and his decapitated head about 3 yards away. David looked up from his squatted position and said "T.O.D. was about sixteen hours ago."

"Did we get an I.D.?" asked Sara eager to find out whose body it was.

"No" said David who was walking over to the decapitated head 4 yards away.

Then Catherine pranced over to Sara and Grissom and murmured to herself "This place looks a lot like that party I was at yesterday."

"Party?" asked Sara with a questioning look upon her face.

"Oh yeah I was at this awesome party like yesterday and I was going to ask Greg if he wanted to come but then I remembered that he said that he was going to go to Abercrombie to get some clothes. And he sounded a lot like me when he said it too." Catherine answered as she pointed to the top of the cliff that they where by and said "that's where it was at."

"Ok Gill lets get up there." Sara said as she gazed at the top of the cliff.

As they turned around mustache boy (Nick) was just getting out of his truck when Grissom said "don't bother getting anything out because you're getting right back in to drive us up to the top of that cliff." Grissom said as he pointed to the cliff the Catherine had just mentioned.

Sara, Grissom, and Nick then got into Nick's pick'em up truck and drove to the top of the cliff.

**NOTE:** Greg was not actually going to Abercrombie to buy clothes!


End file.
